truebloodfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sookie Stackhouse
Sookie ist 25 und arbeitet als Kellnerin im Merlotte's. Ihre Eltern sind bei einem Vampirangriff, der als Überschwemmung (eine Flutwelle hatte sie angeblich von einer Brücke gerissen) getarnt wurde, ums Leben gekommen. Seitdem lebt sie bei ihrer Oma Adele mit im Haus. Zu ihrem einzigen Bruder Jason hat sie ein relativ gutes Verhältnis. Sie und Jason beziehen ein wenig Geld aus einem Fonds den ihre Eltern angelegt hatten, nachdem eine Ölquelle auf ihrem Grundstück entdeckt wurde, die aber nicht lange sprudelte. Da Sookie die Gedanken anderer Menschen hören kann, denken die Leute aus Bon Temps sie sei ein bisschen verrückt. In ihrer Kindheit ging sie deshalb zu einer Psychologin, die der Meinung war Sookie habe nur eine gute Beobachtungsgabe. Ihr Großonkel vergreift sich in ihrer Kindheit sexuell an ihr, worauf Adele (ihre Großmutter) nichts mehr mit ihm zutun haben will, und darum bittet dass er sich von ihr fern halte. Sookie hatte noch nie eine Beziehung da sie durch ihre telepathischen Fähigkeiten Schwierigkeiten habe einen Freund zu finden da sie ihre Gedanken hört und es sie abstößt. Bei Vampiren funktioniert ihre Gabe nicht. Vor Staffel 1 Als Sookie Stackhouses Eltern herausfanden, dass ihre Tochter die Gedanken anderer Menschen hören kann, schickten sie die Kleine zu Psychologen und Ärzten, die ADS bei ihr diagnostizierten. Ihre Mutter, die vor Sookie Angst bekam, bewahrte diese jedoch davor, mit Medikamenten vollgepumpt zu werden. Sookie verlor ihre Eltern schließlich bei einer Sturzflut, als sie gerade einmal sieben Jahre alt war. Sie wurde daraufhin von ihrer Großmutter Adele aufgezogen. Mit ihrem Bruder Jason gerät sie oft wegen ihrer ungewollten Fähigkeit und ihrer Sympathie für Vampire aneinander. Ihre beste Freundin ist seit frühester Kindheit Tara. Sookie arbeitet als Kellnerin im "Merlotte's". Menschen, die ihr nahe stehen, wie Tara, Lafayette Reynolds und ihr Boss Sam Merlotte, wissen von ihrer Fähigkeit, Gedanken lesen zu können. Sie hat gelernt, sich aus den Köpfen anderer fernzuhalten, was ihr viel Konzentration abverlangt. Sookie findet es unethisch, die Gedanken ihrer Familie und Freunde zu hören, also redet auch niemand über die Telepathie. Die meisten Einwohner von Bon Temps halten Sookie für übersinnlich oder vermuten, dass sie ein Geheimnis hat. Die meisten jedoch glauben, sie sei schlicht und einfach verrückt. 1. Staffel Sookies Leben ändert sich schlagartig, als sie den Vampir Bill Compten kennlernt und ihn vor dem Ehepaar Rattray beschützt, das sein Blut will, um es als Droge zu verkaufen. Als die Rattrays Sookie auflauern, um sich zu rächen, wird sie so schwer verletzt, dass Bill sie mit seinem Blut heilen muss. Durch Bill lernt sie die Vampirwelt kennen. In seiner Nähe fühlt sie sich sofort wohl, weil sie seine Gedanken nicht hören kann. Das Verhältnis wird jedoch getrübt, als sie bei Bill die Vampire Malcom,Dian und Liam kennenlernt, die sie massiv bedrängen. Nur das Eingreifen von Bill verhindert Schlimmeres. Sookie möchte den Mörder von Maudette und Dawn finden, um so ihren Bruder zu entlasten, der als Hauptverdächtiger gilt. Beide Mordopfer hatten Kontakt zu Vampiren, so dass sie Bill bittet, mit ihr in den Vampirclub Fangtasia zu gehen. Dort lernt sie den Barbesitzer Eric Northman, einen skandinavischen Vampir, kennen, der sofort von Sookie fasziniert ist. Sookie warnt ihn vor einer geplanten Razzia, so dass Eric von da an über ihre telepathischen Fähigkeiten Bescheid weiß. Sookie erkennt, wie gefährlich Vampire sein können, als Bill einen Polizisten mental beeinflusst. Sie beschließt, sich von Bill fern zu halten, und nimmt die Einladung ihres Chefs Sam an, mit ihm zu einem Treffen der "Nachfahren der glorreichen Toten" zu gehen. Als Sookie nach dem Date nach Hause kommt, findet sie Adele tot auf, die ebenfalls von dem Serienmörder ermordet wurde. Sookie sehnt sich nach Bill, bei dem sie sich beschützt fühlt. In der Nacht nach Adeles Beerdigung schläft sie mit ihm. Für ihre Beziehung zu Bill wird Sookie von fast allen verurteilt und selbst ihre Freunde halten nichts davon. Sookie lässt sich aber nicht beeinflussen. Die schlechte Meinung gegenüber Vampiren wird noch verstärkt, als Liam, Malcolm und Diane im Merlotte's erscheinen. Sie setzen Sookie und den Bewohnern von Bon Temps so heftig zu, dass Bill ihre Angst spüren kann und dazu kommt. Durch dieses Ereignis beschließen einige Bewohner, das Haus der drei Vampire anzuzünden. Kurz darauf wird Sookie von Eric gebeten, die Gedanken seiner Angestellten zu belauschen, weil ihm Geld gestohlen wurde. Sie findet heraus, dass es der Vampir Logshadow war, der daraufhin versucht, sie zu töten. Bill kann sie zwar retten, muss aber kurz darauf Bon Temps verlassen, um sich dafür zu verantworten, dass er einen Vampir getöet hat, um einen Menschen zu beschützen. Bill beauftragt Sam damit, auf Sookie aufzupassen. In dieser Zeit findet sie heraus, dass Sam ein Gestaltwandler ist und sich vorzugsweise in einen Collie verwandelt. Sookie macht sich in Bills Abwesenheit große Sorgen um ihn, aber er meldet sich nicht bei ihr. Als er endlich wieder zurückkehrt, erklärt sie ihm, dass sie unter diesen Umständen keine Beziehung führen kann. Der Serienmörder, der in Bon Temps Frauen mit Vampirkontakten ermordet, hat es auch auf Sookie abgesehen. Sie erkennt, dass es Rene Liener ist. Als dieser sie angreift, kann sie vor ihm fliehen. Sam hilft ihr, sich gegen den Mörder zu wehren, und auch Bill läuft trotz des Tageslichts zu ihr. In Notwehr bringt Sookie Rene um und vergräbt Bill in der Erde, um ihn so von seinen Verbrennungen zu heilen. Sie liebt Bill immer noch und gibt ihm deshalb noch eine Chance. Wenig später erfährt Sookie, dass ihr Onkel Bartlett gestorben ist. Sofort erinnert sie sich an ein Gespräch, das sie mit Bill geführt und in dem sie ihm erzählt hat, dass Bartlett pädophil veranlagt war. Sie ist wütend darüber, dass Bill ihn sofort umgebracht hat, und scheint darüber nachzudenken, ihn zu verlassen. Der Vampir kann sie umstimmen, indem er ihr erklärt, wie wichtig sie ihm ist. 2.Staffel Bei einem Besuch bei Bill lernt Sookie Jessika kennen, die Bill aus Strafe für Sookies Rettung verwandeln musste. Sookie mag die junge Frau sofort und ist bereit, mit ihr deren Familie zu besuchen. Vor Ort eskaliert die Situation, als Jessica ausrastet, und lediglich Bill kann die Familie vor Jessica retten. Er ist wütend darüber, dass Sookie nicht vorsichtig genug war, und die beiden streiten sich. Sie verlässt daraufhin das Auto und wird im Wald von einer Mänade angegriffen. Bill, der ihren Schrei hört, bringt sie ins Fangtasia, wo sie behandelt wird. Aus den Gedanken einer Angestellten des Fangtasias erfährt Sookie, dass Eric Lafayette entführt hat. Sie verhandelt mit dem Vampir, der ihren Freund freilässt, wenn sie für ihn nach Dallas reist und nach seinem Schöpfer Godric sucht Sookie willigt ein. Vor ihrer Abreise bittet Sookie ihre Freundin Tara, bei ihr einzuziehen, weil das Haus für sie alleine zu groß ist. Nach ihrer Ankunft in Dallas versucht die Fellowship of the Sun, eine Anti-Vampir-Sekte, Sookie zu entführen, dies wird jedoch durch Bill vereitelt. Anscheinend hat die Fellowship of the Sun auch Godric entführt. Um Genaueres herauszufinden, gibt Sookie sich zusammen mit Hugo, dem menschlichen Geliebten einer Vampirin, als potentielles Sektenmitglied aus. Hugo ist allerdings ein Verräter, so dass die Leiter der Sekte, Sarah und Steve Newlin, Sookie einsperren. In ihrem Gefängnis trifft sie auf Godric, der sie auch vor Gabe beschützt. Die beiden werden schließlich von Jason und Eric befreit. Auf einer Feier für Godric sprengt sich dann ein Selbstmordattentäter in die Luft. Dabei wird Eric von einigen Splittern getroffen und er bringt Sookie dazu, sie ihm auszusaugen, weil sie ihn sonst töten würden. So nimmt sie Erics Blut in sich auf und die beiden sind von dem Zeitpunkt an miteinander verbunden. Kurz darauf verkündet Godric, dass er der Sonne entgegentreten wird, um zu sterben. Sookie begleitet ihn als einziger Mensch und er freut sich, dass sie um ihn weint. Bei ihrer Rückkehr nach Bon Temps stellt Sookie fest, dass ihre Stadt von der Mänade bzw. Maryann Forrester heimgesucht wurde. Diese hat es besonders auf Tara und Sam abgesehen. Sookie bemüht sich, Tara von Maryanns Einfluss zu befreien, aber es gelingt ihr nicht. Als Sookie sich bei Handgreiflichkeiten gegen Maryann zur Wehr setzt, scheint aus ihrer Hand Elektrizität zu kommen. Offensichtlich ist also auch Sookie kein Mensch. Zusammen mit Bill und Sam gelingt es ihr, Maryann zu töten, so dass die Stadt wieder "normal" wird. Keiner kann sich mehr an die Erlebnisse erinnern. Darum bittet Eggs Sookie, ihm die Erinnerung wieder zu holen. Als er sich erinnert, dreht er durch und wird erschossen. 3. Staffel Nach den ganzen Geschehnissen führt Bill sie zum Essen aus und hält um ihre Hand an. Sookie benötigt einen Moment für sich, um sich zu entscheiden. Als sie wiederkommt, ist Bill verschwunden. Sie weiß, dass er entführt wurde. Die Polizei hat aber kein Interesse daran, ihn zu suchen, und glaubt, dass sie die Angelegenheit nichts angeht. Sookie wendet sich daraufhin an Eric, dem Bills Schicksal aber auch gleichgültig zu sein scheint. Zusammen mit Jessica begibt sie sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Freund und entdeckt dabei eine Werwolfsrune. Sie spricht Eric darauf an, der nun ernsthaft besorgt zu sein scheint. Sie glaubt, dass Bill in Mississippi ist. Eric kann sie dorthin nicht begleiten, schickt ihr aber den Werwolf Alcide Herveaux, der ihr helfen soll. Tara gibt Sookie die Schuld am Tod von Eggs, da diese Eggs kurz vor seinem Tod einen Einblick in seine vergangenen Taten gegeben hat. Sookie organisiert vor ihrer Reise nach Mississippi eine Beerdigung für Eggs, auf der nur Tara und sie Gäste sind. Sie bittet ihre Freundin, wieder bei ihr einzuziehen. Tara nimmt das Angebot an. In Mississippi geht Sookie zusammen mit Alcide in eine Bar für Wergeschöpfe und findet tatsächlich einen von Bills Entführern. Am nächsten Tag erhält sie einen Anruf von Bill, der sich von ihr trennt. Er behauptet, dass er mit Lorena geschlafen habe und dass er dabei seine Vampirnatur nicht mehr zurückhalten musste. Sookie glaubt, dass er lügt, und möchte ihn immer noch finden. Wenn er seine Worte aber ernst gemeint hat, dann möchte sie diese von ihm hören, während er ihr dabei in die Augen sieht. Sie überredet Alcide, noch einmal in die Bar zu gehen. Bei ihrem zweiten Besuch in der Bar erfahren sie, dass der Vampirkönig von Mississippi, Russel Edgington, hinter der Entführung steckt. Bevor Sookie ihn aber aufsuchen kann, gelingt es Bill aus seinem Gefängnis zu entkommen, um sie vor Russell zu warnen. Doch zu dem Zeitpunkt hat Russell sie schon aufgespürt. Selbst ihre seltsamen Fähigkeiten, die sie zum zweiten Mal einsetzt, können nicht verhindern, dass Russell sie in Gewahrsam nimmt. Er möchte von ihr wissen, was sie ist, aber Sookie hat darauf keine Antwort. Sie erfährt von Russell aber auch, dass Bill Informationen über ihre Familie und sie gesammelt hat. Eric, der sich zur selben Zeit im Haus aufhält, unternimmt nichts, um Sokie zu befreien. Überraschenderweise hält sich Tara ebenfalls in dem Haus auf und befreit Sookie. Zusammen retten die beiden Bill, der wegen des Verrats an Russell an Lorena ausgeliefert wurde. Dabei tötet Sookie Lorena. Obwohl Sookie weiß, dass Bill lange Zeit kein Blut zu sich genommen hat, bleibt sie alleine bei ihm. Dabei fällt Bill sie an und trinkt fast ihr gesamtes Blut. Im letzten Moment schreitet Tara ein. Im Krankenhaus spricht Sookie auf keine Blutgruppe an und nur Bills Blut kann sie heilen. Während des Heilungsprozesses gelangt Sookie in eine fremde Welt, in der sie die mysteriöse Claudine trifft. Diese warnt Sookie vor den Vampiren, die ihr angeblich ihr Licht stehlen wollen. Als Sookie aus dem Koma aufwacht, trennt sie sich von Bill, da sie ihm nach dessen Ausraster nicht mehr trauen kann. Über ihre Cousine Hadley erfährt Sookie wenig später, dass Eric sie vor Russell warnen lässt. Russell kommt dann auch tatsächlich nach Bon Temps und hat seine Werwölfe mitgebracht. Während Bill und Jessica Sookie vor den Werwölfen beschützen, setzt sich Sookie erfolgreich gegen Alcides Ex-Verlobte Debbie Pelt zur Wehr. Als alle es schließlich geschafft haben, die Gefahr abzuwenden, schlafen Bill und Sookie wieder miteinander und unterhalten sich am nächsten Tag über ihre Beziehung. Dabei gesteht Sookie, dass sie gerne eine "normale" Beziehung ohne übernatürliche Zwischenfälle führen würde. Bill bringt sie im Anschluss zu Jason, bei dem sie zunächst am sichersten sein dürfte, und verdeutlicht ihm, dass er ein Auge auf seine Schwester haben soll. Bill, der zu viel von Sookies Blut getrunken hat, gelangt in dieselbe Zwischenwelt wie sie kurz zuvor. Er erfährt dabei, dass Sookie eine Elfe ist. In ihrer Vergangenheit muss einer ihrer Vorfahren mit einer Elfe geschlafen und so die Gene in die Familie gebracht haben. Zur selben Zeit träumt Sookie von Eric, der sie vor Bill warnt. Als sie Eric persönlich aufsucht, erklärt er ihr die Warnung nicht. Stattdessen ringt er ihr einen Kuss ab und sperrt sie in seinen Keller, um durch sie Russell anzulocken. Sie wird von der Tänzerin Yvetta befreit und ihr gelingt die Flucht, bei der ihr Bill hilft. Die beiden werden jedoch von Eric und Russell gestellt. Eric hat dem König erzählt, dass Sookies Blut es Vampiren ermöglicht, ins Tageslicht zu gehen. In Wahrheit hält die Wirkung jedoch nur kurze Zeit an und Eric und Russell drohen zu verbrennen, so wie Eric es geplant hat. Nachdem Bill ihren Blutverlust ausgeglichen hat, rettet Sookie zunächst Eric aus dem Sonnenlicht und anschließend auch Russell, der von Bill und Eric einbetoniert wird. Bill, der Eric bei seinem Plan gegen Russell unterstützt hat, bittet Sookie um Verzeihung. Er erzählt ihr auch, dass er niemals zulassen wird, dass Vampire sie verletzen werden und sich ihre Fähigkeiten zunutze machen. Sookie ist geneigt, ihm zu verzeihen, allerdings erscheint Eric und erzählt ihr davon, dass Bill sie damals auf Wunsch von Sophie-Anne Leclerq aufgespürt hat. Bill hat auch den Anschlag der Rattrays zugelassen, um sie so durch sein Blut an sich zu binden. Daraufhin entzieht Sookie ihm die Einladung in ihr Haus und möchte ihn nie wieder sehen. Eric entschuldigt sich dafür, dass er ihr die Wahrheit sagen musste, aber er hielt es für richtig. Er gesteht ihr auch, dass er sie niemals an Russell ausgeliefert hätte, doch Sookie will auch ihn nie wieder sehen. Sookie ist von allen so verletzt, dass sie an das Grab ihrer Großmutter flüchtet. Dort erscheint ihr Claudine und lädt sie in ihre Welt ein, worauf Sookie ihr die Hand reicht und plötzlich verschwindet. 4. Staffel Sookie trifft in der Elfenwelt ein und alles scheint perfekt zu sein. Sie erfährt, dass Claudine ihre Patin ist, und trifft auf Barry, der von seinem Paten hergebracht wurde. Dann entdeckt sie ihren Großvater Earl. Dieser versteht gar nicht, warum Sookie kein kleines Mädchen mehr ist, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er verschwand. Während sie ihm erzählt, was alles in der Zwischenzeit passiert ist, fällt ihr auf, dass diese heile Welt scheinbar eine optische Täuschung ist. Sie möchte die anderen Leute warnen, aber sie wird von der Elfenkönigin Mab aufgehalten, die erklärt, dass sie Halb-Elfen wie Sookie jetzt zu sich holt. Sookie will fliehen und bekommt unerwartet Hilfe von dem Elfen Claude, der ihren Großvater und sie durch ein Portal entkommen lässt. Da ihr Großvater von einer Frucht des Elfenreiches gegessen hat, stirbt er in der realen Welt und Sookie verbringt die letzten Minuten mit ihm. Zurück in der realen Welt muss Sookie zu ihrem Entsetzen feststellen, dass hier ein ganzes Jahr vergangen ist. In dieser Zeit hat sich viel verändert und sie ist überrascht und auch schockiert, dass ihre Freunde bereits jede Hoffnung, sie zu finden, aufgegeben hatten. Viele haben einfach geglaubt, dass sie den Vampiren zum Opfer gefallen ist. Selbst ihr Bruder Jason hat nicht mehr damit gerechnet, sie lebend wieder zu sehen, und freut sich so sehr, dass er sie in der darauffolgenden Zeit liebevoll umsorgt. Der einzige, der auf ihre Rückkehr vertraut hat, war Eric. Dieser hat allerdings auch ihr Haus gekauft und sich dort eine Gruft eingerichtet. Genervt findet Sookie heraus, dass sie ihn nicht aus dem Haus verbannen kann. Auch Bill, der neue König von Louisiana , hat keine Idee, wie er ihr aus dieser Situation heraus helfen kann. Trotz des einen Jahres liebt er sie immer noch, doch für Sookie ist ihr Streit erst wenige Stunden her und sie kann ihm noch nicht verzeihen. Bill liefert der Polizei auch eine Erklärung für ihre Abwesenheit, indem er behauptet, sie habe für ihn einen geheimen Vampirauftrag erfüllt. Während fast alle froh sind, Sookie wieder zu haben, ist Sam wütend darüber, dass sie sich nicht gemeldet hat. Er nimmt ihr die Ausrede nicht ab und gibt sich erst zufrieden, als Sookie ihm verspricht, ihm irgendwann einmal die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Wenige Abende nach ihrer Rückkehr gabelt Sookie Eric am Wegesrand auf, der wegen Marnie Stonebrooks Zauber sein Gedächtnis verloren hat. Da er völlig hilflos ist, nimmt Sookie ihn auf. Am nächsten Abend ruft sie Pam an, die sofort kommt und Sookie bittet, Eric weiterhin zu verstecken, weil er in diesem Zustand ein leichtes Ziel für seine Feinde ist. Obwohl Sookie nicht begeistert von der Vorstellung ist, Eric bei sich zu haben, willigt sie ein. Schnell muss sie lernen, dass der gedächtnislose Eric eine völlig andere Person ist. Er wirkt ein bisschen wie ein kleines Kind. Als Sookie Besuch von Claudine bekommt, kann er dem Elfenduft nicht widerstehen und trinkt so viel Blut von Claudine, dass sie stirbt. Die Folge ist, dass er im Tageslicht herumlaufen kann und im Wald verschwindet. Sookie wendet sich an Alcide, der ihr bei der Suche helfen soll, und die beiden retten Eric kurz bevor Claudines Blut aufhört zu wirken. Abends spricht sie mit Eric darüber, wie es ist, dass Gedächtnis verloren zu haben. Als er sie küssen will, zieht sie sich von ihm zurück. Die beiden werden in ihrem Gespräch von Bill unterbrochen, der das Haus nach Eric absuchen will. Sookie lässt ihn jedoch nicht herein und lügt ihn an, dass Eric sich nicht bei ihr versteckt. Um Eric aus seiner Situation zu retten, sucht Sookie eigenständig Marnie Stonebrooks Laden auf. Dort lässt sie sich auf eine Séance ein, um nähere Informationen über die Hexe zu erhalten. Marnie gelingt es, in Kontakt mit Adele zu treten, die ihre Enkelin vor der Hexe warnt und ihr auch erklärt, dass ihre Liebe zu Eric keine Chance hat. Wegen der Warnung ihrer Großmutter verlässt Sookie fluchtartig den Laden. Als sie von Tara besucht wird, versucht sie ihrer Freundin in Beziehungsfragen beizustehen. Gleichzeitig versucht sie ihre Freundin loszuwerden, bevor Eric erwacht. Dies gelingt ihr aber nicht und so stellt Tara fest, dass ihre beste Freundin ihren größten Feind beherbergt. Sie ist so wütend darüber, dass sie über viele seiner Taten aus der Vergangenheit berichtet, und anschließend die Wohnung verlässt. Später möchte Eric wissen, was davon wahr ist, und Sookie gibt zu, dass alles stimmt. Daraufhin denkt Eric, dass es besser wäre, wenn er sie alleine lässt, und möchte gehen, doch Sookie hält ihn davon ab. Die beiden küssen sich. Bevor sie aber miteinander schlafen können, unterbricht Bill sie, der von Pam erfahren hat, dass Sookie Eric doch beherbergt. Er lässt den gedächtnislosen Vampir festnehmen und ignoriert Sookies Proteste, dass Eric nicht derselbe wie früher ist. So hat sie keine andere Wahl, als es vorläufig zu akzeptieren. Von diesem Vorfall wird sie durch ihren Bruder Jason abgelenkt, der glaubt, dass er sich in dieser Vollmondnacht in einen Werpanther verwandelt. Sie möchte ihm beistehen, doch plötzlich verschwindet er im Wald. Sookie sucht ihn und begegnet Alcide und Debbie, die mittlerweile wieder ein Paar sind. Sie erkundigt sich bei den beiden Werwölfen, wie die Chancen stehen, dass Jason sich verwandelt. Die beiden halten dies für abwegig. Daraufhin sucht Sookie schon wesentlich beruhigter nach ihrem Bruder und begegnet Eric, der von Bill freigelassen wurde. Die beiden schlafen miteinander und verbringen die Nacht gemeinsam, wobei sie auch darüber reden, was passiert, wenn Eric sein Gedächtnis wieder erlangt. Sookie gibt zu, dass sie ihn dann vermutlich immer noch lieben wird. Gegen Ende der Nacht bekommen die beiden Besuch von Bill, der möchte, dass Sookie Eric in Silber an sein Bett festkettet, denn Marnie ist durch den Geist Antonia Gavilan in der Lage, die Vampire dazu zu bringen, ins Sonnenlicht zu gehen. Sookie erledigt diese Aufgabe und bleibt den Tag über bei Eric, um ihm zu helfen, die Schmerzen des Silbers besser ertragen zu können. Als sie es geschafft haben, den Tag gemeinsam durch zustehen, tauschen die beiden am nächsten Abend ihr Blut und schlafen erneut miteinander. Dabei erlebt Sookie einen der typischen V-Träume. Nach ihrem Rausch unterhalten sich die beiden über die aktuelle Situation. Eric hat zunächst keinerlei Interesse, Bill zu helfen, aber Sookie macht ihm begreiflich, dass sein früheres Ich sich einen Kampf gegen die Hexe unter keinen Umständen hätte nehmen lassen. Der Vampir lässt sich überzeugen und gemeinsam suchen sie Bill auf, um ihm ihre Hilfe anzubieten. Sie geben Bill Rückendeckung, als er sich mit Marnie trifft, um eine friedliche Lösung auszuhandeln, doch Marnie hat kein Interesse an einer solchen Lösung und es kommt zu einem Kampf, bei dem Sookie schwer verwundet wird. Alcide bringt Sookie vom Schauplatz weg und Bill gibt ihr sein Blut, um sie zu heilen. Marnie hat unterdessen Eric gefangen genommen, um ihn bei einem Festival für Toleranz zwischen Vampiren und Menschen einzusetzen. Sookie erfährt von ihren Plänen und möchte Bill davor warnen, doch sie kommt zu spät. Eric, der im Bann von Marnie ist, greift Bill an und andere Vampire attackieren die Menschen auf dem Festival. Mit Hilfe ihrer Elfenkräfte gelingt es Sookie schließlich, Eric aus dem Bann zu lösen und ihm auch sein Gedächtnis wiederzugeben. Nach dem Desaster auf dem Festival beschließt Bill gegen Marnie vorzugehen und möchte ihren Laden zerstören. Sookie hat Bedenken, weil Marnie dort Tara und andere Menschen gefangen hält, aber Bill will keine Rücksicht auf die Geiseln nehmen. Zusammen mit Jason, Lafayette und Jesus Velasquez macht Sookie sich am nächsten Tag auf, Tara und die anderen Menschen zu befreien. Dabei werden Lafayette, Jesus und sie selbst gefangen genommen. Als Bill den Laden am Abend zusammen mit Eric, Pam und Jessica zerstören will, macht Marnie den Vampiren das Angebot, Sookie gehen zu lassen, wenn Bill und Eric sich umbringen. Die beiden Vampire willigen ein. Bevor sie sich selbst töten können, schreitet Pam ein. Daraufhin wird Sookie gezwungen, bei einer Beschwörung mitzumachen, die die Vampire töten soll. Als sie die Beschwörung mit Hilfe ihrer Fähigkeiten stört, will Marnie sie bei lebendigem Leib verbrennen. Dank Jesus gelingt es jedoch, Antonias Seele von Marnies Körper zu trennen und somit den Verbrennungszauber zu stoppen. Sofort eilen Bill und Eric zu Sookie, um sich zu versichern, dass ihr nichts passiert ist. Bill tötet daraufhin Marnie. An Halloween scheint sich allmählich wieder der Alltag eingependelt zu haben, aber Sookie hat ein ungutes Gefühl. Wie sich herausstellt, hat Marnies Geist Lafayette besetzt, der nun die Vampire verbrennen will. Zusammen mit holly Cleary und Tara beschwört Sookie die Geister von Adele und Antonia, die Marnie aus Lafayettes Körper holen und die beiden Vampire retten. Sookie hat noch einmal die Gelegenheit, mit ihrer Großmutter zu sprechen und sich von ihr zu verabschieden. Später spricht Sookie mit den beiden Vampiren und gesteht, dass sie beide liebt. Daher kann sie sich nicht für einen entscheiden und trennt sich schweren Herzens von beiden. Als Sookie danach nach Hause kommt, erwartet sie eine bewaffnete Debbie, die ihr die Schuld dafür gibt, dass Alcide sie wieder verlassen hat. Debbie feuert einen Schuss ab, aber Tara wirft sich dazwischen. Aus Wut und Trauer erschießt Sookie Debbie und hält danach Taras leblosen Körper in den Armen.thumb|213px Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:Fee Kategorie:Charaktere S5 Kategorie:Charaktere S6 Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Hybrid Kategorie:Fangbangers Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Stackhouse